She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: As the old saying goes, hero's are made, yet in my world of Greek Mythology, they are born. Only about a week ago, I learned something, there are people born villans, that can still be made into hero's. All it takes, is the right words.
1. Chapter 1

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 1

**Hello guys and dolls! I hope you like this story! I have great expectations for it. R&R!**

Hello everyone! I'm Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Now, I know you probably heard in plenty of introductions by Rick Riordon all about half bloods and about greek mythology being real blah blah blah! Wow! I'm sounding like Mr.D! Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with all that jazz and just tell you the story.

Percy POV: (Just incase you didn't know before hand **Rebecca**!)

It was that hour right before dinner that everyone had free time. My girlfriend, Rachel and I **(Sorry Percabeth fans, I keep doing PercyxAnnabeth and want to try something new) **decided to spend our free time by the beach. Rachel's red frizzy hair was put up in cute little pig-tails and her green eyes sparkled with excitement. We stood side by side letting the cool ocean water lap our toes. I was happy with Rachel with me, but at the same time felt uneasy. I knew something was going to happen.

Then, as if on cue, I felt a presence in the water. It was no ordinary presence like a mortal's. It was stronger. It was a half bloods'.

"Wait here." I told Rachel as I narrowed my eyes trying to see further out to sea. _Nothing. _

"But Percy," Rachel started to protest but I was already jogging down the beach looking for the presence. Being the stubborn girl she is, she followed. The beach led to a rocky cliff ledge. We peered over the cliff ledge, and my eyes widened. There, floating on the top of the water, stuck in between some sharp rocks, was a 12 year old girl. Problem: It didn't look like she was breathing.

We ran down the steep trail that goes down to the water and fished her out. I laid her down on the sand and(much to Rachel's disapproval) performed CPR. After a few moments, the girls' eyes fluttered open to reveal a light blue. Now that I'm mentioning her looks, her hair was a light blonde and she had a pale complexion.

"Are you one of Tarturus?" she asked in a strange accent.

"Wha?" was my totally amazingly smart answer.

"Are you one of Tarturus?" she repeated.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping she would drop the strange question.

"Danielle. Are you one of Tarturus?" no such luck.

"Uh... no. I don't believe so." I finally answered.

She frowned, then, her eyes bulged as she looked at me curiously. "What's your name?" she asked the question like my answer would tip the scales of the universe.

"Perseus Jackson." As soon as I uttered those words, my vision turned black.

**OOOOOooo! A little cliffy! let me know what you think! Oh! Also, if you have any ideas for this story, tell me. I always seem to get writing blocks.**


	2. Chapter 2

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 2

**Before I start I would like to thank reviewer victor janus for reviewing back so quickly. The review gave me a lot of encouragement! So, just as you requested victor janus, here's chapter 2!**

Rachel POV:

He's gone! They took him! Oh! Maybe I should tell you what I'm talking about first and then start rambling. That strange blonde chick knocked him out just as he said his name and dragged him out to sea. If he was conscious then he could have used the sea to his advantage, but of course, she had to make him black out. I was going hysterical and sprinting toward the Big house yelling, "He's gone!" all the way.

Once I got there, I barged into Chiron's office where, apparently, Annabeth *gag* and Chiron were having a long, heated, discussion on some other topic I didn't bother to ask about.

"Percy's gone." I shouted as soon as I stepped into the room. Annabeth Chiron looked startled, but soon calmed down.

"Rachel," Annabeth said calmly, "you said the same thing last week. Remember? The chicken wire incident?" I shuttered at the thought.

"Anyway," Chiron prompted, "you can't say he's gone unless it has been 48 hours or you literally saw him be kidnapped."

"But. I. Did." I said slowly so he could process it.

"You, you did?" Annabeth's voice started quaking. "This evil force must be very strong if it can just take our strongest fighter and leader." I nodded, then turned to Chiron.

"What do you think Chiron?" I asked him, hoping for some logically helpful answer.

"I think," he started in a concluding manner, "I think we need a quest."

Percy POV:

I awoke with my hands bound behind my back and being dragged by the hair into a dark forest. The forest, however, didn't make my feel free like the one at camp did. This one looked like once you went in it, you'd never come back out.

The person dragged me further and further into the woods and finally, the trees parted to form a large clearing. This place looked like a hard core version of Camp Half Blood. Over 200 people were here, and they were dueling everywhere. None of them stopped to look at us once. all they saw was their opponent. I turned to the girl and asked her,

"Where are we and why did you knock me out?"

"Can it, Perry." she stated simply.

'O gee.' I thought, 'Another Mr.D.'

"Excuse me! I am nothing like that thick-headed Dionysus!" she said.

'Wait.' I thought to myself, 'I thought I had thought that.'

"You did." she said to me.

My head started spinning. I decided to just ask her about it later instead of picking up a conversation in the middle of a training ground. She led me to a large, marble, temple looking, building. She walked up the many, many stone steps to the front entrance.

Two guards stood there, both girls, just like all the other people in the camp. When they saw me, they stepped forward, weapons poised at me. The girl that had taken me here held her hand up in a gesture to have them stand down. "We seek an audience with the high council." she spoke, showing not the slightest ounce of fear.

"Very well." one of the guards muttered in a gruff voice. The guards pushed open the large oak doors to reveal a large room constructed completely out of marble and gold. The room was a circle and on the far end stood five stool-like seats.

Each seat was made entirely out of oak and were all carved differently, yet intricately. In the corner was a large, marble, table, which also had many carvings on it. Around this table were five girl teens. All were clothed in Greek style stollas and shawls.

"My Lady," the guard called. One of the five turned at the call of her apparent title. "These people would like an audience. The girl's eyes focused on Danielle, then me.

"Very well." she concluded as she turned back to the guard. "Leave us." she told her. The guard nodded simply and left without hesitation to reclaim her post.

By now all five of the seemingly beyond powerful beings had their attention on us.

The one who had been addressed as Lady only looked about 13 and was clothed in a purple stola trimmed with gold and matched with a golden shawl. Her thick, dark brown hair was braided over her right shoulder with gold. The girl's eyes were a cold hazel, and every once and a while flashed gold.

The second girl was about 15 and dressed in complete white except for a little bit of gold trim on the shawl. Her eyes were crystal blue and her hair was a light brown in contrast to the first girl's almost black hair. Her hair was put in a braided bun on the top of her head with the first layer of her still down. A white veil covered most of her hair.

The third girl was also around 15 and her stola was a forest colored green. Her shawl held many earthly colors such as green, brown, and yellow. Her hair was a dark brown which was braided into many braids and were somehow all joined together at the bottom with leafy green eyes. Also, the first two's skin tone were both pale, yet it looked like she was Spanish with her dark, almost African American skin tone.

The forth one looked around 17 and was clothed in a royal blue stola with a matching shawl that was covered in silver, white, and clear beads. She was fairly skinned with royal blue eyes that twinkle like stars. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was braided into two loops on each side of her head.

The fifth and final one looked around 16 and had a midnight black stola and shawl, both beaded with silver, white, and clear beads, and trimmed with silver. Her midnight black hair(which matched her stola and shawl perfectly) was pulled back in a high ponytail and elegantly displayed with a hair piece with the same beads as her outfit. Her eyes were too, a midnight black and her skin was deathly pale.

The first girl spoke up again, "Welcome Perseus Jackson. I'm General Lyra Sanchezio, daughter of Cronos."

Rachel POV:

Once Chiron said those words, I collapsed, my vision turned green, and I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was in the infirmary with one of those Apollo kids hovering over me and dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. I shooed him away and catiously checked to make sure I could stand.

Once I was sure I had my balance, I stood all the way up and made my way back to the Big House.

When I opened the door, I saw there was a councilors meeting and took my seat in between Chiron and Piper. We talked a lot about what the quest really was and I described the girl for everyone.

"Well, Annabeth stated, "Perhaps we should decide who will go on the quest and then talk more about the details and such."

"I vote for Annabeth to lead the quest." I said almost immediately after Annabeth finished her statement. Sure I hated her, but she did have the most experience and if she led the quest, we are most likely to find Percy.

"I second." Piper said.

"Very well," Chiron agreed. "All those in favor, say aye."

"Aye." almost everyone replied. Chiron nodded, then continued.

"Alright now. Annabeth, please pick your two companions."

"Okay," Annabeth agreed, "Lets see, Rachel, will you come?"

"Of course!" I replied, excited to safe my little Kelp Head.

"And..." Annabeth thought for a moment before answering, "Austin, will you come?" The Apollo camper nodded, but then asked,

"Wait, what's the prophecy?" I mentally slapped myself. I completely forgot about the prophecy.

"Yeah Annabeth, What did I say?"

"Well, she began, you said:

_You shall travel down, to darkness's abode,_

_And travel through the doors made of nothing but oak._

_Become friends with the enemy, or so it will be,_

_But beware, nothing is what it seems._

_In the end, Olympus will surely fall,_

_For sadly, love conquers all."_

'Wow.' I thought to myself, 'does this mean Percy's love for me and my love for him will make western civilization come crashing down?'

**Okay people! That's chapter 2! I hope you liked it. It took my a few days to complete and is one of the longest chapters I've ever done. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**

**- braveryx11**


	3. Chapter 3

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 3

**Hello Viewers! I know this is a little short. I just wanted to get some more writing out there. PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED AS MUCH HELP AS I CAN GET.**

Percy POV:

_Cronos?_

I yelped when I heard her say those words. 'Why am I here?' I mentally asked myself.

"You're here because I brought you here Perry!" Danielle growled and bowed before Lyra. "Milady." she addressed her.

"Rise, young one." Lyra responded. Danielle nodded, then stood. Lyra then turned her attention to me, expecting me to bow as well.

"I do not bow to the enemy." I said stiffly and held my ground. Lyra laughed. It was a light-hearted, beautiful laugh. Not like her father's whose gave me the worst nightmares I ever had. It was more soothing than intimidating.

"I am not expecting you to bow, although a little more respect would go a long way since I'm almost positive you wish to keep your life." She said. This time her voice was back to its usual composure, superior and dignified.

"Okay," I said, still trying to figure things out. Man, Rachel was right. I was slow. Speaking of Rachel, I miss her terribly. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and now, she's not here to comfort me. She's not by my side and know I can't guarantee her safety. I looked back up at the council and sighed. I guess I might as well find out where I am and who they were and why they brought me here.

"So," I started, "Who are you guys?"

"I am daughter of Cronos." said the girl who had been talking the entire time.

"I am daughter of Rhea." said the girl with the white stola and veil.

"I am daughter of Gaea." said the girl clothed with the earthly colors.

"I am daughter of Uranus." said the girl who had the sparkling eyes."

"I am daughter of Nyx." said the girl who was dressed and features were completely black.

"We are the daughters of the rulers before the gods." They all boomed together. Making it sound like a nuclear bomb went off in the room.

"We are the high council of this training prison." said the daughter of Gaea.

"If I may ask, What are your actual names?" I asked.

Apparently, the daughter of Rhea was General Louise Jonesworth, the daughter of Gaea was General Nadia Boukari, the daughter of Uranus was Stella Martin, and the daughter of Nyx was Aslan Paringston. After they all told me their names, another question crossed my mind.

"Milady." I addressed, deciding that it was the best way to address her. She nodded, and I continued. "Why did General Nadia Boukari call this place a prison?"

She hesitated before answering, as if trying to find the right words. "Well, you see, once you get in here, you can't really get back out."

WHAT?

**Luv you all! R&R! Please?**

**- braveryx11**


	4. Chapter 4

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 4

**Hello People! So, this is a little longer then the chapter before. I hope you are satisfied with it. I wasn't able to make it super long because of dace and homework, but I still hope you enjoy and love it! Here's chapter 4 peops!**

Percy POV:

I couldn't believe it. I was stuck here? No. It couldn't be. Rachel will save me. She has to.

By the time our audience with the council ended, and most of my questions had been answered, It was dark. The sun had set and almost everyone had gone to bed. Talk about early curfew. It was 8 o'clock for crying out loud! Danielle explained that all the people at this so called "Prison" had to get up at 4 o'clock in the morning to start training. Apparently, people at this place were smart and went to bed as soon as they could.

I was walking with Danielle through the deserted camp to the place I'd be staying for the night.

"So," I started, trying to start up a conversation as we passed some more silent, large, canvas army tents. "Who's your parent?"

"Metis." She replied nonchalantly.

'Wow.' I thought, 'That totally explains the whole mind-reading thingy!'

"Yeah." She said out of no where, "It does." I jumped a whole 3 three feet in the air.

"Please could you stop doing that?" I asked, scared out of my wits. She turned to leave but then I stopped her.

"Wait, Danielle." I said.

"What?" she inquired.

"How did you get out of the magical boundaries? I thought there was no way." Danielle hesitated before answering. As if the answer could get me killed. (Which, it probably could.)

"There is one way," she finally said, "You have to get permission from the entire council and the elite twelve aka, the titans. Of course, it's almost impossible to do so."

And before I could ask any more questions, she ducked out of the tent.

Rachel POV:

Well, that settles it. We are going on a quest to save my Kelp Head and I'm probably going to have a panic attack because of the prophecy. As soon as Annabeth told me it, my knees buckled and the entire room started spinning. Annabeth rushed forward and I ended up being carried by Austin back to the infirmary.

**4 hours later**

I was in my room on the second floor of the Big House packing my things for the quest. This was going to be interesting. We don't really have that much evIdence of where Percy is. I hoped Annabeth had a whole plan because so far, I got nothing.

I finished packing my bag and headed to the Athena cabin to see how Annabeth was doing.

Once I got there, I knocked once and opened the door to find a once again busy Annabeth working on Daedalus's laptop. I walked across the cabin full of Athena campers and sat down next to Annabeth on her bunk.

"How're you doing? Got a game plan yet?" I asked, eager to hear if she had found anything related to Percy's location.

"Well," she began, "I haven't really pin-pointed a location, but I think we're supposed to pay a visit to the Underworld."

"Genius!" I said aloud. _You shall travel down, to darkness's abode._

"Yeah, real genius." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm completely packed. Are you?"

"Yep." I replied back. "Let's see if Austin is."

We exited the Athena cabin and walked over to the Apollo cabin with our bags slung over our shoulders. When we entered, we noticed that Austin was the only one in the room.

"Apollo cabin has archery for the next hour." he explained, "Those guys wouldn't miss it for the world, literally." We both nodded. Then, Annabeth asked,

"Are you ready, Austin."

"Yeah. Pretty much." he said unsurely.

"You don't sound to sure." I told him. Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"Well, you see, I have the slightest feeling that I'm forgetting something." he thought a moment, then snapped his fingers as a look of remembrance crossed his face. "Nectar and Ambrosia!" he stated aloud and searched through his first aid kit for some to pack.

Once we were all ready, we started hiking up the hill the top. On the way, many campers wished us luck. We finally found ourselves piling into the camp van and taking off for the airport. Luckily, we had no sons of Poseidon with us so we could fly.

We got to the airport with no problems and boarded the plane for our flight to Los Angeles. Once we were settled, I started to drift off to sleep, wondering when the next time would be where I got a decent amount of sleep. As I slowly drifted off, I thought one thing. 'Don't worry Kelp Head, We're coming.

Percy POV:

I decided the best thing to do was to get some sleep. I didn't know how I was going to get up the next morning at 4, but I snuggled into the cool, insulated fabric of the sleeping bag and just lay there for a while. I noticed the little things, like the fact that I could see my breath, or that I was filthy with grim and dirt.

As I drifted off, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while. A glimmer of hope.

**That's a wrap! That's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! R&R! Oh! Also, if able, please review my other story, The Light of the Red Dawn! Thx!**

**- braveryx11**


	5. Chapter 5

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 5

**I am FINALLY free to update my stories! Yay! So, here's chapter 5!**

Rachel POV:

I awoke to a very annoying Annabeth poking my arm over and over again.

"What?" I grumbled, still half asleep.

"We're here!" she exclaimed cheerfully. That snapped me out of my daze. We got out of the car to find a impatient Austin waiting for us. We thanked Argus and watched him drive away.

"So," I asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at Central Park." Annabeth answered, "There is an entrance to the Underworld here."

"Right." was all I said back. We walked into the middle of Central Park to where a big pile of rocks was located.

"We need music." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"I think I can take care of that." Austin said. He held out his hand, and a electric guitar appeared in his hands. He played a random tune and the rocks crumpled to reveal a doorway leading into darkness.

"Wow." Annabeth shivered, "Forth time doing this and this place still gives me the creeps."

I was pretty scared too. I'd never been to the Underworld before. I could see the Austin was pretty shaken too. Everyone was. "So," I said, "You guys ready?"

"Yep." they both replied. With that, we disappeared into the darkness, not looking back once.

Percy POV:

I woke up to the sounds of swords clashing and people yelling. I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag. I slammed my pillow atop my head, trying to block out the noises.

"Perry?" a voice called from the entrance of the tent. I grunted and tried to fall back to sleep. The owner of the voice had different ideas. The person ripped the pillow out of my grasp and rolled me over to reveal a one pissed off Danielle. "You don't refuse the ones higher in your ranking. That's one of the many ways you get yourself killed here."

I nodded, and got up. She gave me a simple black tee and sweat pants, and stepped out of the tent to give me some privacy. I quickly and quietly slipped out of the tent to meet up with Danielle.

"So," I asked, "When's breakfast?" Danielle laughed.

"There's no breakfast here!" she exclaimed. "Here, you earn your food through hard work, and non-stop training throughout the day!"

"Not even a pop-tart?" I whined. I really loved pop-tarts, and going without one would really be a pain in the but.

"Pop-tarts are not a necessity needed for survival."

"For me they are."

"Ugh! Whatever." Danielle grumbled, "No pop-tarts though."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." I whined. Danielle glared at me, and even though she was a girl that was way younger than me, it made me want to curl up in a corner and die.

"This is the end of this non-productive conversation about pop-tarts. Do I make myself clear?" she said in a menacing voice. I gulped.

"Yes ma'am." was my only reply.

"Now," she began, "Let's get training." She opened the flap in the tent for me and I stepped out into a whole new world.

**Soooooo, how'd you like it? Oh, btw, who loves pop-tarts? I love them. (Even though, as Danielle put it, NOT a necessity.) Anyway, I know this is a little short, but I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things! R&R!**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Be sure to view my other stories as well as this one! So, here is your well deserved update!**

Annabeth POV:

I led the group down the pitch black staircase. As we descended deeper and deeper I heard screams of pain and suffering.

Austin trembled next to me. I could literally hear his teeth chattering. I could feel Rachel's heavy breathing on my neck. Even I was a bit jittery. "It's okay guys," I reassured them, we'll be fine." Even though I meant it, I'm pretty sure it sounded more like I was assuring myself more than the others.

"So, Annabeth," Rachel's voice resonated from behind me, "What do we do once we get to Hell?"

"Well," I replied, trying to ignore the sarcasm in her statement, "I think we should pay Nico a visit and ask about any places in the Underworld not many people know about."

"Who's Nico?" Austin asked, sounding scared.

"The Lord of deaths' son." Rachel said in a devious manner.

"Oh." he croaked. I heard him gulp.

"Don't worry." I comforted him, "Old Rach is just trying to scare ya! Nico is actually a million times nicer than Hades!"

"Like that's saying much." Rachel grumbled. With that, the conversation ended. After five more minutes of tripping, grunting, and cursing, we emerged into a gigantic cavern. This cavern was the Underworld.

Percy POV:

"Slash, jab, pari, swipe, block!" Danielle yelled. I was in the beginning level for swordsmanship and practicing with a age level of five to nine year olds who were learning basic moves. I, for one, was having trouble keeping up. This six-year-old Hyperion girl was kicking my ass. Man, and I thought I was good with a sword. I wondered how people would think of me in archery.

Well, I wouldn't have to wonder for long, archery is next! Yay!

After two more hours of getting my but kicked by that girl, I was covered in sweat, blood, and grime. Once the training session was over, I walked up to Danielle. She frowned at me and said,

"If you don't give this your best, you won't survive a day at this camp."

"Hey, I thought I was good at swordsmanship until I met Miss. Little Devil over there." I defended.

"Miss. Little Devil has a name." she replied, smiling, "It's Aemilia." With that, she just started walking away, a scowl back on her face.

"Hey," I yelled, "Wait up!"

Annabeth POV:

We walked up the blackened, sandy, path up to the terrifying castle that would make a ninja fighter pee in his pants. The doors opened for us and from the shadows of the obsidian doorway came two skeletal guards.

"Welcome." a deep voice echoed, "We've been expecting you." I automatically knew that the slut was Nico.

"Nico, stop your stupid death show. It's not fooling us." I said as calmly as I could.

"Aw man!" a higher voiced Nico resonated through the hall, "I was having so much fun."

"Anyway," I continued as I rolled my eyes, "could you please show yourself so we can get down to business."

"Fine." he replied as he stepped out of the shadows. Nico snapped his fingers and a obsidian table with four chairs rose up out of the ground. "So," he prompted, "Percy is missing and you wonder if there are any low-key places in the Underworld." My eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd you know all that." I asked.

"I have my ways." he chuckled deviously and then let out a evil laugh. I was seriously starting to get worried for the kid. The Underworld wasn't all to kind to him.

"Well," I hurried him, hoping for an answer. Nico stroked his chin in a thinking manner, and came to a conclusion.

"Well," he started, "There is one place that not many gods nor mortals alike have ventured."

"And this place is..." I said, anxiously.

"Tartarus."

**So, how'd you like it? Please review! I sure could use some help! I am totally open to suggestions! Oh, and this is something I always seem to do but, I think I mixed up my tos! I always get to and too and two mixed up! Sorry! Let me know if you see it in here and what's the correct form! Thx!**

**- brave ;)**


	7. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys! I regret to inform you that work loads at school and parent problems have slowed me down to the point that I can't update. :(**

**I have decided to take a short break from fanfiction until school lets out. I promise you'll see an update on this story by June 21st. **

**I am very sorry yet again. **

**Until June, **

**- braveryx11 :(**


	8. Chapter 7

She ain't a Hero, She's a Villain: Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Here is is your update created by mwah!**

Annabeth POV:

As soon as Nico said the word Tarturus, I was already making up a game plan in my head. I wondered what part of Tarturus Nico thought Percy may be in. I wondered how to actually get there.

"Nico," I asked, "How do you get into Tarturus?"

"Well that's a stupid question. You jump into the deep pit of ending darkness! Duh!"

"What!" Austin yelled in horror. An expression of distress plastered on his face.

"Seriously Nico? I know your lying." Rachel commented, looking completely amused by the entire conversation. Nico frowned and then leaned forward so that he was just inches away from our faces.

"I'm not lying." he said in all seriousness.

The easy-going smirk melted off Rachel's face.

Two hours later, we found ourselves at the very edge of the pit of Tarturus. Austin looked over the edge of the never ending black pit and shivered. I looked into the pit and sighed. Imagine, I will probably be one of the first to ever sky dive in the Underworld! Yay!

I stepped to the very edge, and without further ado, jumped. As I fell into the pitch blackness, I thought,

_there's no turning back now._

**So, I know, pretty short but I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things. I hope you'll please review and I will update as soon as possible!**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


End file.
